


Finally ending together

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week ago they had shared a kiss. They didn't talk about it. But it's the first night without Carter since the incident and Kara wants to ask her boss out on a date.<br/>Well... Apparently it went well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally ending together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First attempt at a Supercat fanfiction, just a little OS.  
> I'm French, English is not my first language and I have no Beta-Reader right now (if someone wants to correct me, he is welcome.) so there might be some mistakes, sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you read, I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, or the characters. They are property of CBS and DC Comics.

The night was still young when Kara stepped in Cat Grant's office. She knew that her boss would still be there, after all, Carter was at his father's and she had nothing else to do. The woman hated to go home alone, her house feeling empty without her son around. So she did what she was best at, she worked.  
The younger blonde watched her boss work on her couch, so focused that she didn’t seem to notice her assistant.

"Miss Grant, I was wond-"

Cat jumped in surprise but did her best to hide it, tearing a smile from Kara.

"Why on earth are you still here Keira?"

The young assistant was used to it so she didn't pay attention to the harsh tone.

"I was actually about to leave when I remembered that you were alone tonight and hum... Well..."

"Get on with it, Keira."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kara was red from head to toes, fidgeting nervously as she looked closely at her boss. Of course it was stupid, why would Cat Grant go out with her assistant? 

"I'm sorry it was a bad idea, have a good night Miss Grant."

Cat was about to answer but the girl was gone. The woman even wondered if she had used her superspeed to escape.

She had been surprised by her assistant's proposition. Of course, she understood where it came from, the tension between them was obvious since that kiss they had shared, even if it had been very quick and chaste. But it had let both of them speechless -and that was something considering Cat Grant and her usual throwbacks- and wanting more. But nothing else happened for a week, they didn't talk about it, they didn't act like anything happened, and they tried not to think about it. Failing miserably on the latter, Cat had let her eyes wander on Kara's shape, face and lips. She had lost herself in her blue eyes more than once, finding there a comforting feeling of security and peace. She certainly felt something for the superhero, something beyond professional or even friendship. And it scared her. But seeing as the younger woman acted, she started to think that maybe, it wouldn't be that dangerous.

She reached for her phone, knowing that she wouldn't catch up with Supergirl even if she tried, and smiled when Kara answered.

"Miss Grant?"

"In my office, Keira. Now."

And she hung up, not letting any chance for her assistant to protest. She was there only a minute or so later.

"You called me, Miss Grant?"

"Yes. You do not, under any circumstances, prevent me from answering a question. As stupid as it may be."

Kara had her mouth hanging open. She couldn't speak so she just nodded.

"Excellent. Now, Kara, I think you asked me something earlier."

The blonde was shocked. So her boss did know her name after all.

"What was it?"

She blushed furiously, she couldn't believe that her boss made her repeat just to humiliate her. She tightened her fists and forced a smile.

"I asked if you wanted to join me for dinner, Miss Grant."

There was a tense silence. Kara was completely mortified by the situation but Cat seemed... Amused.

"I will join you, but only if you do me a favor."

She raised her head, waiting for the said-favor.

Cat's face softened and a genuine smile appeared on her face, the kind that she only gave to Carter.

"Only if you call me Cat out of work hours."

The light that appeared on Kara's face was worth all the stars in the universe. Her smile was so bright that it could have concurred the sun.

"Then Cat, what about we go and see where the night will lead us?"

She took her purse and followed Kara to a restaurant where she had never been.

The beginning of the meal was awkward to say the least. Both women didn't know what subjects were safe, or how to start the conversation really. Kara started to think that it was a mistake, that she should have stayed silent. But Cat had other ideas.

"Why tonight?"

"Mmh?"

"Why invite me tonight?"

She sipped her wine and looked straight in Kara's eyes.

"It was your first night without Carter since..."

"Since the kiss."

She nodded shyly.

"We never talked about it so I wasn't sure if... You regretted it or something..."

"Oh I certainly don't. It was a decent kiss, if a bit short."

The blonde blushed even deeper if that was possible and Cat surprised herself when she found it endearing.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Why did you kiss me that day?"

Cat chuckled lightly, and she didn't chuckle usually, except for Carter's joke or comments on something. She thought of the kiss, more precisely, the impulse that allowed her to act.

_It was a late night again, Cater was with his sitter, probably tucked in bed by now. And she was there, with Kara, who seemed to be enjoying herself despite being stuck with her tyrannical boss on a Friday night. She was smiling, like always. Supergirl wasn't needed, she felt like Kara and she loved every minutes of it. They worked for hours, not noticing how close they came as the time goes by. It only had been when their knees had touched that they had noticed. But they didn't step back, no. They had looked at each other intensely, trying to read the other, to understand what was happening. And then Cat's lips were on Kara's. She had barely had time to answer that the lips were gone, and the kiss forgotten._

Cat thought about a valid answer to give, but found none. She had kissed Kara because she had wanted too, and that's exactly what she told her.

"But it was definitely too short, maybe we should try... That again. Just to see if you're somewhat capable of doing it right."

Someone who didn't know Cat Grant might have been upset by that last sentence. But to Kara, who knew her almost by heart, it was warming and comforting. Cat Grant wanted to kiss her again.  
And after that piece of conversation, topics came easily. They talked through their meals, smiling, laughing together. And even holding hands by the time the dessert was on the table. It has been weird at first, but totally worth it in the end.

When they left, they held hands, not ready to let the other go just yet. They walked, until they arrived in front of Kara's building.

"I just noticed that your driver isn't aware of where to pick you up or when! I'm so sorry I forgot about that!"

But she felt a hand on her cheek, and a tender smile directing at her.

"Kara, you're not my assistant tonight."

She nodded quietly and leaned forward. She saw Cat doing the same and closed her eyes until their lips locked. It wasn't the same kiss at all. It was much more confident and a bit... Teasing? Yes, Kara was sure that she was being teased by Cat Grant. It soon became passionate and needy. Demanding, requesting, asking, almost begging. Their tongues fought with the other's for dominance, just to play with the other. They didn't even think about breathing until a moan escaped Kara's mouth. They broke the kiss, almost panting.

"Would you like to come and-"

"Yes."

It was said with such a hurry and determination that it made Kara smile. She took her boss' hand and led her upstairs and to her apartment. They went in, and as soon as the door was closed, Kara felt her body being pressed against the door and her lips attacked by Cat's hungry ones. She put her hands on her hips, tugging on the journalist's shirt and delicately caressing the now exposed skin. It was so soft under her fingers, she felt so little and yet so strong. Cat's left hand was lost in long blond hair, grasping it with abandon, afraid that she would leave. The other one was on the younger woman's neck, bringing her closer. But it wasn't enough. She felt her assistant's knee traveling between her legs, her skirt going higher and higher, exposing more of her thighs with each movement. She felt her bring her close until one of the hands that was on her waist made its way down to her thigh. She moaned when she felt how careful it was, how gentle it drew patterns on the skin. Her skirt was so high now that her underwear was partially visible and it was Kara's cue to lift her. She put her hands under her thighs and Cat felt herself leave the ground. She abandoned Kara's mouth for a second, just to warn her.

"Don't you dare drop me, Kara."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Grant."

The use of her formal title made her groan but she didn't say anything. Her mouth needed to be attached to something else. She put small kisses on Kara's jaw, slowly going higher until she reached her earlobe. She nipped at it, tugging it lightly then sucking at her pulse point, earning a very powerful moan from Supergirl.  
Kara was walking towards her room. She had considered stopping to her couch but Cat wasn't someone to be taken on a couch, she was a woman that deserved a bed, and silk sheets. Well, bed would do without silk, Kara wasn't sure that Cat cared at this point anyway.  
The shorter woman was completely oblivious to the movement, she was completely absorbed by her task at hand -well, at mouth actually-. She knew that the woman couldn't bruise, being an alien on Earth, but that didn't stop her from trying. She stopped only when she felt herself go down and her back hit the mattress. She smiled at Kara and kissed her before undoing her shirt none too gently. She was pretty sure that she tore a few buttons. But she couldn't care less, she needed to see her, entirely, to feel her, her skin and her warmth.  
And Kara did the same, because all of her feelings, buried for months, years, were coming out and she had never experienced something that powerful -and she could fly!-. She needed Cat Grant like her life depended on it. She had waited this moment forever, almost like her life had no goal before Cat. And she was so fine with it that it scared her, how could she feel something that powerful for her boss?

"Stop thinking. Act."

She nodded and bit lightly the blonde's neck, earning a whimper that was so not Cat. She wanted more. In a second, her boss' shirt was gone, long forgotten on the floor. She let her mouth wander on her collarbone, kissing, biting, sucking lightly. Kara felt urging hands in her hair, pushing her lower. One of her hand went to Cat's breast, caressing it, stroking it. She took one of her nipple between her fingers through her bra.

"More..."

She smiled and kissed her lover, undoing the bra from the front and throwing it near the shirt, on the floor. She attacked the journalist's breast with her mouth, biting one nipple after the other and soothing it with her tongue. She only stopped when she felt Cat tug on her shirt's sleeves to take it off.  
As soon as it was done, Cat pushed her assistant on her back and straddled her, kissing her once more.

"I'm a top, Kara."

She was smirking and it made the younger woman shiver. She could only nod before she felt hands undo her bra and her nipples worshipped by a mouth. She moaned at the sensation, not understanding how the woman could make her feel so good.  
Then the mouth went down, after one last kiss on each erect nipple. A trail of light kisses were left on her stomach, until she reached the waistband of her trousers.  
The journalist took it off, slowly, deposing kisses all the way down. She caressed Kara's legs with such sensuality that it made the woman whimper. And there she was, panting, only in her underwear. Cat looked at her, trying to remember every details of this body that she was afraid she would never see again.

"You are beautiful."

And she blushed, of course she would blush. She was Kara Danvers, always apologizing or blushing.

"Th-Thank you."

Kara took Cat's hands in hers and brought her back to her mouth, unzipping her skirt at the same time. She needed to feel her. The older woman helped her, throwing it somewhere in the room. She put one of her leg between Kara's, her thigh pressing against the blonde's center. Without realizing, she started grinding against it, intoxicated by desire. Cat's fingers scratched her between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach and reached her underwear. They were still kissing, tongue invading the other's mouth, preventing them from breathing, but who cared?  
Her hand passed the waistband and brushed Kara's clit. She hips jerked and a moan escaped her lips.

"Cat..."

The woman smirked, continuing her slow treatment on her.

"Yes, darling?"

"Need you..."

She was panting, she needed more and Cat was going to give her exactly that.  
Her fingers left her clit and travelled between her folds, she was so wet, no doubt that she needed more. Two fingers entered Kara and she forced herself to remove her hands from Cat's back not to hurt her. She grabbed the sheets as she started to move her fingers in her. She felt her orgasm build inside her, she wouldn't last long.

"Please..."

And Cat understood. She hurried her movements, grinding on Kara's thigh at the same time to relieve some need. Kara's hips met her fingers, her mouth was open, letting escape moan after moan until she reached her orgasm. It was so powerful that she was certain she would have passed out if she had been human. She cried her lover's name, tearing the sheets in ecstasy.  
Cat's helped her ride out her orgasm before crashing on her. Kara's arms went around her, holding her close. They waited a few seconds before the woman felt ready to return the favor.  
She placed kissed on her jaw, her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Her boss was panting with need, seeing Kara coming undone had brought her on edge.  
The woman hurried, understanding her lover. She kissed her breasts, noting for another time to spend more time playing with them -she might have discovered her new favorite thing- and went further south. She kissed Cat's mound, then her clit through the underwear. She took it off, letting it fall with the rest of their clothes. She kissed her inner thighs, earning a whimper from her boss.

"No teasing, Kara..."

She smiled against her skin, another time then. She put her mouth where Cat needed it the most. She kissed her clit, and felt a hand in her hair immediately. She chuckled against the bundle of nerve, making the woman jerk. She put her arm around her waist to hold her and started sucking on her clit, tasting her boss.  
The journalist felt two fingers enter her, hitting her on her G-spot with just enough pressure to hold her on edge but not making her come yet.

"Kara... More..."

And she obeyed, because she felt the need and the desire in Cat's voice. And when she looked into her eyes, she saw so much more... Trust, passion, love?  
She sucked harder on her clit and hooked her fingers. She felt the walls tighten around her and smiled. Her name left Cat's lips and she felt satisfied with her performance. She climbed up and kissed her lover deeply before lying next to her.

"You're magnificent when you come."

"Proud of yourself I see."

Kara smirked and took her in her arms, her hand tracing patterns on her upper arm. They stayed like this for a few minutes before she felt Cat kissing her neck.

"Already?"

"Well, Kara, you still have your underwear on and that just won't do."

They laughed together and went for another round, or two, or three? Before falling asleep in each other's arms.

*********************************************************************

The morning after, Cat woke up to the sound of a pencil grating. She tried to remember where she was, because she was certain it wasn't her bed. Images of the night before crossed her mind, Kara, on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow... She extended her arm to the other side of the bed to find it empty. She opened her eyes, slightly blinded by the sudden light on her. She was alone in bed, but not in the room.

"You're awake."

She turned her head toward the other woman and saw her completely naked, a pencil and a sketchbook in hand. She was... Drawing?

"Why are you not in bed with me?"

"Because I don't need much sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

It was barely eight, and they had stayed awake until three in the morning. Cat sat in the bed, the sheet that was covering her sliding down, revealing her breasts.

"What are you doing, then?"

"Drawing."

"I didn't know you could draw."

The blonde smiled and resumed her activity.

"I am more of a painter actually. But I thought that you wouldn't like to be waken up by the smell of it."

Cat looked at her assistant, she was smiling, shining even. She was focused on her artwork and it reflected in her eyes.

"Could you... Lay back please? I'm almost done."

Cat didn't know how to answer, she opened her mouth just to close it again, no sounds escaping. She did as she was told and resumed her position.

"I think you're my new favorite thing to draw. I can't wait to put you on a canvas."

Noticing the absence of answer, she started worrying.

"I'm sorry, maybe you don't want me to draw you or paint you... I can stop right now it's okay. I know it seems weird but I swear we don't see anything too revealing on it and-"

"It's okay, Kara."

Cat was happy she had finally found her voice back.

"I only was surprised, I didn't know you could paint, let alone you would want to draw me. That is all."

The blonde nodded. She followed Cat's body lines with her eyes, putting it on paper with passion and love. It wasn't her first drawing of her boss, but it was the first that was so intimate, that felt so real. She put the last detail on Cat's hair and put her pencil down.

"You can sit now, I'm done."

But she didn't move.

"May I see it?"

Kara blushed but nodded.

"I'm sorry if it's not good, I just..."

But seeing the reaction on the journalist's face, she knew she had done it right.

"Kara... It's... I've never felt that beautiful before."

She wasn't expecting that, but it warmed her heart more than any yellow sun would ever do.

"It's only because you are."

She sat next to her and saw the older woman follow the lines of the drawing with her fingers. Kara did the same, but on the model. When Cat's fingers ran along the jaw line perfectly drawn, Kara did too, caressing her lover tenderly. She felt her shiver under her touch, so she continued, and Cat did too. Together they rediscovered the journalist's body until they were kissing passionately.  
Kara was on her, looking in her eyes with such intensity that she feared she might burn.

"I love you, Cat."

She smiled, looking at her too, seeing her like it was the first time.

"I love you too, idiot."

They laughed and resumed their kissing. They made love once more that morning, marking a new beginning for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any remark, positive or not, I'm listenning. I want to improve :3  
> Have a good weekend!
> 
> Xoxo, SCF.


End file.
